Alternative vehicle fuels, such as compressed hydrogen and natural gas, have lower specific thermal energy per unit mass than more conventional fuels like gasoline and diesel fuel. Accordingly, an alternative fuel vehicle may have a significantly reduced driving range before refueling than a conventional fuel vehicle with identical fuel storage capacity. It is therefore desirable for alternative fuel vehicles to accommodate larger fuel storage tanks than those found in conventional fuel vehicles.
It is also desirable to place alternative fuel storage tanks in a protected location within the vehicle chassis. Accordingly, alternative fuel storage tanks are typically placed between the rear wheels of the vehicle. However, packaging space between the rear wheels is limited, which, in turn, limits the size of the tanks and, therefore, the vehicle travel range between refuelings.